


Brushstrokes

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2017 [9]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Courtly Love, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash February, Master & Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot, Protectiveness, Royalty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She knew her intentions were true.





	

Souma no longer felt the need to keep her guard up at all times. She was a ninja, yes, and it was her duty to protect those who she served, but it didn't mean to forget her heart. She wasn't eschewing her honor for allowing herself the love of another woman, not anymore.

Amaterasu was her Empress, her master, and she was her equal. She held herself in the face of danger quite well, and she taught her sister Tomoyo quite well. She had the kindest and most generous heart of anyone that Souma had ever known. There was no way that such an honorable and pure soul would be condemned to the pits of hate.

As Souma's hands held Amaterasu's own, soft, clean, and warm, her spirits lifted. The Empress's lips soon descended on the warrior's own, and she knew her intentions were true.


End file.
